We Belong Together
by Jamez.Blonde
Summary: The scene in Gabriella's backyard goes a little differently. It was going to be a oneshot, but since you asked so nicely...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own anything, 'tis a pity.

------------------------------------------------------------------

_"What good is a life  
With no one to share  
The light of the moon  
The honor of a swear"_

_-We Belong Together, Gavin Degraw_

Troy slowly opened the gate that lead to the Montez's backyard, careful not to disturb them. He grabbed his phone out of his pocket and punched in her phone number. He could barely hear the ringing of her cell phone, but just enough to know where to look.

"Hello?" she said softly, knowing it was him. She wasn't really in the mood to talk to him, but she answered anyway.

"What you heard the other day, none of that is true. I was sick of my friends riding on me for singing with you, so I said things I knew would shut them up. I didn't mean any of it," he said all in rush, hoping she would forgive him.

"You sounded pretty convincing to me," She said, reaching over to her bed stand to turn on the lights. Troy saw this and began walking over to the huge tree beside the deck that lead into her room.

"Listen, the guy you met on vacation was way more me than the guy who said those stupid things."

"Troy, this whole singing thing is making this school go whack, you even said so yourself. Everyone's treating you different because of it."

"Maybe because I don't want to be just the basket ball guy. They cant handle-Ow!" He was now trying to clinb the tree and talk at the same time. Things weren't going as planned. He was hanging from one arm, the other arm trying to keep his phone in place. He was quickly losing his grip and the next thing he knew he was falling.

"Troy? Where are you? Hello?" She asked. She suddenly heard a thud outside. Gabriella sprinted to her balcony and to her surprise found Troy lying on the ground, his phone lying near his head. He was quietly moaning.

"Oh my gosh! Troy!" She jumped off her balcony, catching on the trunk of the tree. She quickly but carefully climbed down the tree and rushed to Troy's side. He was slowly trying to get up and catch his breath.

"Troy? What in the world are you doing here? Why are you on the ground?"

"Um…" was all he could think of to say. He was trying to concentrate on breathing.

"Ugh, never mind. Are you okay? What happened?" She said, lifting his chin up, inspecting the damage.

"I had to talk to you…so I came back here…and I saw you turn your…light on…so I decided to climb…the tree. It was a little hard…climbing and talking…on a cell phone," He said between breaths, but with a grin on his face.

"Boys," she scoffed. She gently wrapped an arm around his waist and lifted him up. He immediately staggered away from her arms, refusing any help. He leaned heavily on the fence, trying to make the throbbing in his head go away.

"Troy? Are you sure you're okay?" Receiving no answer other than the sound of his harsh breathing, she continued," Just…stay here, I'm going to go get ice."

"For what?" he replied, finally catching his breath.

"Your head, duh," she told him, walking into the kitchen.

"Wait, no I'm fine, I don't need any-whoa!" He tried to protest and run after her, but his head started spinning again and immediately had to stop. He stumbled on his shoes and fell with an 'oof' onto the ground.

"Oh my gosh, Troy!" Gabriella rushed to his side where he was holding his head. His eyes were scrunched up in pain. Suddenly the sound of the back door opening reached their ears, and they looked towards the door. Gabriella's mom was standing in the doorframe with a concerned look on her face.

"Gabriella? What is going on here?" She asked.

"Troy fell from the tree, I think he needs to go to the hospital. He hit his head pretty hard."

"No! No hospital! Really I'm fine," He tried to persuade them, but was having trouble concentrating.

"Uh-huh. First of all, what was Troy doing in our tree? Second, how are we going to get him to the car?"

"Um, here, let's just get him standing upright first. I'll take his left side and you go on his right," Gabriella instructed. They lifted Troy up and wrapped both his arms around their shoulders and carried him to the car. Gabriella sat in the backseat and her mom positioned Troy so he was lying across the seat with his head in Gabi's lap. His eyes were at half-mast, and he was having trouble staying awake.

"Troy, stay awake, you have to stay awake," She said starting to worry.

"I wanna go to sleep," He slurred, knocking away her hand that was trying to keep him awake. She was shocked at his speech. She could tell her mom was too, when she sped the car up.

"We're almost there, don't worry, just stay awake for a little bit longer, Troy," Ms. Montez said. She had just pulled into the hospital's parking lot. She stopped the car in front of the door and turned to Gabriella.

"Go and tell the lady at the front desk about Tory. I'll get him sitting up," She instructed.

"But-"

"No, Gabriella, go." Gabi jumped out of the car, and ran through the hospital doors. She looked around frantically for a nurse. Just then someone came up to her.

"May I help you?" The lady asked.

"Yeah, my boy- er, my friend fell from a tree, he's in the car, I think he has a concussion. My mom is out there with him, but I don't know if he's awake still," she rambled on.

"Whoa, calm down. Come on, I'll get a wheelchair, and you can show me where he is," The nurse calmly. She fetched the chair and followed Gabriella out to where Troy was now unconscious. They lifted him gently and sat him in the chair. She wheeled the chair quickly into the emergency room and a doctor met her at the door. Gabriella was pushed to the side, and could barely see Troy anymore. They took him into a room so Gabriella walked back to the waiting room and slumped down in the cold plastic chair, defeated.

"I'm going to call Troy's parents. They're probably worried sick about him," Gabriella said, taking out her phone.

"Okay, I'm going to buy a magazine. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just worried and a little guilty."

"Why?" Her mom said confused.

"Well, today I got in a fight with him, and well you know he came to apologize. And after you shut the door, I guess he came into the backyard and called me. He saw the light in my room go on so he started to climb the tree that is right next to my balcony. He was trying to talk and climb at the same time and he slipped," She said starting to tear up.

"This is not your fault. It was accident. No one will blame you," She said soothing as Gabi began to cry. She quickly wiped her face and calmed herself.

"I'm going to call his parents."

It had been an hour since Tory had been brought in when Mr. And Mrs. Bolton burst through the emergency room doors.

"Gabriella? Where is he? Is he alright? What happened?" Troy's dad asked, worried.

"They took him in a while ago. Troy…he was trying to climb this tree in my backyard to get up to my balcony, and he was talking to me at the same time. All of sudden I heard a thud and looked outside and he was on the ground. I'm really, really sorry Mr. And Mrs. Bolton. I didn't mean-" she was interrupted by Troy's mom.

"Honey, its ok we don't blame you. That sounds like Troy. Don't worry about it-" She was cut short by a doctor coming out of the door.

"Bolton? Troy Bolton?" He called.

"Ooh! Yes, I'm his mother! How is he?" She asked in a hurry.

"The story I heard was that he fell out of a tree? Is that correct?" He paused as the group nodded, eager to hear how Troy was doing." He suffered a minor concussion, which will require bed rest for the next few days. He also has a few bruised ribs. Those will bother him for a while. We want to keep him overnight for observation as a precaution. You can go see him now, but please only one at a time. Rita will take you to his room." And with that he walked away.

"Come this way. Troy is doing very well, but be prepared when you enter. This is it."

"Gabi, you can go in first. I know he'll want to see you," Troy's mother told her.

"Are you sure? I mean he's your-" she was interrupted by his father

"Yes, we're sure. You're the one who brought him in," He said with a small smile on his face.

"Okay," She took and deep breath, and opened the door. There was Troy, pale, lying on the bed with a tube in his nose. She walked over and took his hand in hers, careful of the iv.

"Hey, Troy. It's me Gabriella. I am so sorry for all of this. I just, I was in a weird place, and I don't want to lose you," She said choking back a sob. She got up and walked up to the door. She stopped when she heard his voice.

"You could never lose me, now matter how hard you tried," His tired voice said. She spun around to see his eyes staring at her.

"Oh my gosh! Troy! I was so worried!" She ran over to him and wrapped her arms around him. He gasped in pain from his bruised ribs and she immediately let go.

"Oh my gosh did I hurt you?" Her eyes were wide with fear.

"No, no. It's fine. I'm fine," He said wincing as he rolled onto his other side to face her. She gave him the 'yeah right, you're so lying' look," Okay, maybe not fine, but better."

"I'm so glad you're okay. And I'm sorry for ignoring you at school. I just…the things you said hurt, and I was mad."

"I never meant to hurt you, I was just trying to get my friends off my back. That's all," He replied sincerely, looking into her brown eyes.

"I know now. But you have to promise me one thing."

"What?"

"Never do anything like that again. I thought I was going to lose you," She said climbing into the bed and resting against his warm body.

"Oh, like I said, you could never lose me. You're stuck with me forever," She gave him a look," Okay, maybe just high school."

"Is that a good or bad thing," She said teasingly

"I guess we'll find out," He said as he drifted to sleep," I love you."

"I love you too," She looked at her boyfriend and smiled. Everything was going to be fine.

_"We belong together  
Like the open seas and shores  
Wedded by the planet force  
We've all been spoken for."_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N Just an idea that popped into my head. I may write an epilogue, but I am still busy with sports, school, and my other fic., All that I've Got. Let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N- After many requests I decided I would continue this story. Thank you guys for the wonderful reviews._

_I do not anything. Nothing. Zilch. Nada. Zero. _

_This is not beta'd, so I guess I own the mistakes._

_Enough with my ramblings, here ya'll go._

_00000000000000000000000000000_

Gabriella woke up early the next morning and smiled when she opened her eyes-Troy was still sound asleep with his arms wrapped around her. He looked much better than yesterday, but the bruise on his temple was now settled into his flesh, she it was going to hurt him when he woke up. She ran a finger down the side of his face and he stirred slightly.

"Shhh, go back to sleep, you need your rest," She whispered into his ear.

"Mmm, Gabriella?" He mumbled sleepily.

"Yeah, I'm right here, go back to sleep," She told him, brushing some of his bangs from his face.

"'Kay," He breathed and wrapped his arms tighter around her. She knelt further into his embrace and buried her head in the nook between his head and shoulder. She was sound asleep in moments.

000000000000000000000000000000

Ms. Montez walked down the hospital corridor, coffee in hand, heading towards Troy's room. She turned the corner and cam face-to-face with Troy's parents staring into Troy's room.

"Is everything alright?" Ms. Montez asked, worried.

"Oh, no, they're just so cute, we didn't want to wake them up," Mrs. Bolton said, smiling.

"What?" She was confused, who were so cute. She looked into the window and saw her little girl curled up in Troy's arms. She smiled to herself and turned to Mr. And Mrs. Bolton.

"Do you guys want to go out to eat some where? On me?" She asked.

"I think that would be great, but one thing," Mr. Bolton said.

"What's that?" Gabi's mom asked, nervous.

"I pay." They walked out of the hospital leaving the two teenagers with each other.

000000000000000000000000000000000

This time Gabi was woken up by Troy talking in his sleep. She rolled over and saw Troy struggling, clearly trapped in a nightmare.

"Troy, wake up, you're scaring me," She said shaking him. She ducked out of the way just in time to avoid being hit by his flailing arm.

"Troy Andrew Bolton! Wake up!" She said, raising her voice. He stopped struggling and his eyes fluttered open. His blue eyes were clouded and confused when he looked at her.

"You were having a nightmare, are you okay?" She asked, kissing him lightly on cheek.

"My head hurts a little, when do I get out of here?"

"That's what I'm here for," Dr. Andrews said as he walked into the room," You seem to be doing very well Troy, did you have any problems in the night?" He started checking his vitals.

"No."

"It looks like you're good to go. You're parents would like to see you. I'll go get the release forms for you." He walked out of the room and both of their parents walked in. Gabriella lifted herself out of the bed and went to stand next to her mother.

"I think it would be a good idea for you come home for a bit. Take a shower, change into new clothes," Ms. Montez said.

"But Troy-" Gabi was interrupted

"No, Gabi, go home and take a shower, you need one. I'll probably be home by the time you get done. You can come over after," Troy told her.

She sighed," Fine, but I'm coming over right after you get home."

"Okay." She walked over and gave him a kiss on the cheek and left.

"You really love her, don't you?" Mr. Bolton asked Troy.

"Yeah, I do," He said smiling at the thought of her. Just then the doctor walked in with a stack of papers.

"Here are your release forms, there are a few things we need to go over before you leave though. Just as a precaution wake him up every two to three hours and ask him simple questions. Now, you're going to have to take it easy for the next week mostly because of your ribs, but also your concussion. No running, rough activities probably for at least five days, so you don't hurt your ribs anymore-"

"But the championship is in two days! And we have callbacks tomorrow! I can't let them down! Dad?" He said.

"If he says you shouldn't play, then I'm not going to let you." His dad said. Troy stared at him in disbelief.

"I'll tell you what, you come back and see me Friday morning, and I'll tell you whether it's safe to play. But don't get your hopes up." The doctor said.

"But callbacks?" Troy asked.

"I actually recommend not going to school tomorrow, is there any way that you can do them next week." The doctor proposed.

"I don't think Ms. Darbus will go for that, to tell you the truth," Mr. Bolton said, knowing that she wanted the cast to be chosen by Friday.

"Since I like you so much, I'll give you a note to give to her asking her. Sound good?" The doctor said getting up.

"Yeah," Troy mumbled, standing up. His mother was right by his side helping him up.

"Oh, and Troy? You're going to be escorted out in a wheelchair, hospital rules." The doctor unfolded the wheelchair and left.

"Come on, you heard the doctor, into the chair," Mrs. Bolton said, helping him into the chair. Troy gave her a death glare, but sat down. He was so glad he was out of the hospital, but he didn't want to face his teammates or break the news to Gabriella that he wasn't going to be able to do callbacks. He sighed and closed his eyes. He was asleep before they reached the car.

0000000000000000000000000000

"Troy, sweetie, wake up, we're home." Troy mumbled something and turned his head away from the voice.

"Troy! Wake up!" Troy sighed and opened his eyes to see his mother face in front of his. He sat up and swung his legs over slowly, mindful of his throbbing ribs. He walked into the house at a slow pace, his mother with her arm around his waist, supporting him. Mr. Bolton held the door open and followed them upstairs. They both helped Troy into bed and his mother tucked him in while his father shut the drapes.

"Can you guys call Gabi for me? I know she wanted to come over," He said his eyes closing slowly.

"I'm not sure-" His father began.

"Of course honey, get some sleep for now," Mrs. Bolton said kissing his forehead and turning off the lights.

"Night, kid," his father said, patting his leg. Troy slowly fell to sleep as his parents shut the door.

0000000000000000000000000000000

"Hi, Mrs. Bolton," Gabriella greeted when she saw her open the door.

"Hi honey, I think Troy is still sleeping, but you can go up there, he would be mad if I told you to come back later," She said smiling welcoming her into her house. Gabriella walked up the stairs and quietly opened the door to Troy's room. It was pitch dark and freezing cold. She walked over to his bed to find him curled up in his blankets, shivering. She ran down the stairs and found Troy's parents in the kitchen.

"Um, Mrs. Bolton? Troy's cold, do you have any extra blankets?" She asked shyly.

"Oh! Of course, it always gets cold in his room, I'm not sure why. Come with me, I'll get some for you," She said jumping up from the table. Gabriella followed her up the stairs and leaned against the wall while Mrs. Bolton opened the hall closet.

"So you an Troy…" She trailed off.

"Troy's really great," She said blushing.

"You know he really loves you, Gabi. He'd do anything for you," She told her, handing her the blankets.

"Yeah, I kinda noticed that. Not many guys would try to climb up a tree to see me," She said. They both laughed.

"I can tell you love him, but please, don't break his heart, I don't think he could take it," She said smiling, but serious.

"I do love him, and if I can help it, I won't break his heart," She said walking off to Troy's room. She reached the door when she heard a moaning sound coming from inside. She grabbed the door handle, turned it roughly and slammed herself into the door, trying to make it open as fast as possible. She ran to the bed to see Troy lying on the ground in a blanket.

"Ow," He said looking around, confused. One hand brushed the hair from his eyes and the other was wrapped protectively around his mid-section.

"Troy? What happened?" She asked helping him get untangled from the sheets.

"Um, I fell…again," He said, smirking slightly. She rolled her eyes and helped him into the bed. She tucked the sheets in around him and as she did his hand grabbed her arm and he pulled her down on top of him. She saw him wince as she landed on his sore ribs. She immediately rolled down, down near his hips. As she did her elbow jammed into his danglies (hee, I said danglies!). He groaned and pushed her down farther onto his legs. Unfortunately, he was such a rush to push her off he pushed against her chest. She gasped and jumped back. They were both embarrassed by the situation-their cheeks were turning bright red. Gabi then started laughing, Troy joining in after her. They laughed until Troy started gasping for air, his ribs still sore.

"Oh, I'm really sorry Troy, I didn't mean to. Are you alright?" She asked. His breathing finally even out and he was able to answer.

"Yeah, my ribs are just sore. I'm sorry about the whole thing on the bed, with the pulling and then the pushing," He said, blushing slightly.

"It's okay, it was mostly my fault, I mean I kinda jammed my elbow into your, um…your…" She trailed off, not knowing how to put it.

"Danglies? (Hee, I said it again)" He said with a smile.

"Yeah, that," She said sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"It was actually my fault, I pulled you down in the first place. But enough with the blame game, I have some bad news," He told her pulling her next to him gently. She looked into his eyes, concerned. She brushed his back, out of his eyes waiting for an explanation. He continued," The doctor said that I shouldn't be doing anything really active for the next few days. He doesn't even want me to go to school tomorrow-"

"And you won't be going to school tomorrow."

"But the callbacks. I thought they were important to you, I mean they are for me," He said, confused.

"Troy, it's only a musical. If you have to put your health on the line for some callbacks, I'm not going to take that risk," She told him. She then asked quietly," What about the game?"

"The doctor said I shouldn't, but he told me that I could go in and get my ribs checked out Friday morning to see if I had a chance of playing," He responded looking down at their hands, which were intertwined with each other.

"I'm so sorry Troy. I know you've been waiting for this forever, it's all my fault."

"Hey, no it's not. This is not your fault at all. I'm the one who was stupid enough to climb the tree while talking on the phone. You didn't push me off the balcony or the tree." He told her smiling. She just nodded and buried her face into his chest. He sighed, content for that moment. He looked down at Gabriella who was already asleep. He set his cell phone alarm for two hours and rested his head on top of hers, and fell asleep.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

_A/N- I'm going to have one more chapter, but I'm not sure if it's going to be up any time soon. I'm going into a very few weeks. I really want to update my other story Dance and All That I've Got because, #1 I'm on a roll with All That I've Got, and #2, I haven't updated Dance at all. So those are my two top priorities. Remember to review!_


End file.
